


Fuck or Die

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Aliens Made Them Do It, Anal Sex, Fake Science, First Time, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han wouldn't have taken the job if he'd known what exactly he was carting around on his ship. Or that Luke would look into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck or Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> This is my present to Rie for Skysolo Gift Exchange. I really hope you like it! I loved the prompt and I was super excited to do it:)

It had been just another job. Just another cargo hold to take from one place to another. Han didn’t ask too many questions and received very few in return. Handshakes were exchanged, and so was half the payment, and then they went their separate ways.

Just another job.

***

Luke was always curious about Han’s cargo, often more so than Han himself. He would beg Han to let him poke around the hold and Han would occasionally let him, depending on how dangerous it was.

Luke wanted to look into this shipment but Han forbid it. He wasn’t even sure what he had in the hold; he wasn’t about to let Luke find out the hard way.

Han hadn’t taken Luke’s rebellious streak into account.

***

_CRASH!_

Han shot upright in bed, chest heaving, looking around wildly.

In the room to the left of his, he heard Leia drop from her bed and skid to the hallway.

She burst through his door. “Did you hear that?”

“Yeah,” Han swung his legs out of the bed and grabbed his robe. “What was it?”

“It came from the hold,” she said.

Han grimaced. “Luke.”

They sprinted out of the room and down the hall, each coming up with more and more terrible ways Luke could have been hurt in their own minds.

They burst into the hold and took a sweep of the room.

Luke was sprawled on the floor, one of the sacks from the cargo on top of him. Glittery dust spilled from the opening and all over Luke, sparkling against his skin.

The crash seemed to have come from a toppled shelf and it’s contents fallen on the ground, though thankfully nothing heavy had fallen on Luke.

“Luke!” they said together, hurrying to kneel beside him.

“We’ve got to get this stuff off of him,” Leia said, reaching to brush the glitter away.

“Wait, don’t touch it,” Han said. “I don’t actually know what that is.”

“You don’t think it could be hurtful, do you?” Leia asked, brow creasing.

“I don’t know,” Han said honestly. “I don’t have any clue what it could do.”

“Well, we can’t just leave him here,” Leia said in frustration. “We’ve got to get him out of here.”

“Hang on,” Han said. “I think I’ve got some repairman gloves around here.”

He stood and looked through some boxes, finding tools and leftovers from previous missions. Finally, he came across his gloves.

He tossed a pair to Leia and pulled the other ones on himself.

“Here we go,” he said. “Lift on three. One, two, _three_.”

They hauled him up and began to walk back to the common room.

“Chewie!” Han hollered as they passed their rooms. “Get up, we need help!”

The door swung open and Chewie stepped out, rubbing his eyes with furry paws. He roared sleepily.

“I don’t know, but it could be bad,” Han said. “Just come help.”

Chewie followed them into the common area. They laid Luke out on the couch and took a step back.

“Where did you get that stuff?” Leia asked, giving Han a dirty look.

“I’m transporting it,” Han said, returning the look. “For a group of Sukupols.”

“And you didn’t think to ask what it was?” Leia cried. “It could be illegal!”

“Most of my transports are!” Han yelled back.

Chewie concurred with a roar.

“What do Sukupols need glitter for?” Leia asked.

“I don’t know,” Han said. “I don’t know that much about them. Just that their money is good.”

“That’s all the information you deemed necessary to gather?” Leia asked incredulously.

“It’s usually all that matters,” Han retorted.

“Well it’s not the only thing this time, so think nerfherder,” Leia said angrily. “How do we figure out what this stuff is?”

“We can call someone,” Han said. “Lando. We call Lando. He’ll know what to do.”

“Well get on it!” Leia said, flapping her hands.

Han jumped over to the screen and punched in the code for Lando’s communication. Since it was a direct connection, hopefully  he would pick up.

After a few moments and the holding of baited breath, the screen flickered to a scene of Lando sitting before it.

“Hello all,” he grinned at the camera. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Lando, we need help,” Han said.

Lando’s smile faded at that and his gaze went to Luke. “What’s wrong with the kid?”

“He got into something the Sukupols wanted transported,” Leia said. “We don’t know what it is and we don’t know if it can hurt him.”

Lando’s expression grew grim. “The Sukupols? They didn’t say what it was they wanted transported?”

Han shook his head. “Just said they wanted it taken to another group of their’s on Kandervull.”

“Oh stars,” Lando pinched the bridge of his nose. “Did it happen to be a heavy bag that they gave you?”

Han and Leia shared a look.

“How’d you guess?” Han asked weakly.

“Tell me no one touched it,” Lando said.

“Luke did,” Leia said. “We put on gloves before we moved him, but he’s been covered it.”

“Oh no,” Lando buried his face in his hands. Then, he ran a hand through his hair and looked at them. “Listen here, because this is very important. The Sukupols are not a good species. They have this substance that does very bad things to the creatures that touch it. They use it mainly on their own kind, but it’s been known to be effective on other species.”

“What does it do?” Leia asked.

“Gets those who come into contact with it very hot and bothered,” Lando said. “Makes them wanna jump the next person they see, and that person is normally the person who just doused them with the stuff.”

“Sex pollen,” Han said darkly.

Lando nodded. “Exactly. Normally, if a Sukupol gets hit with the stuff, they just go at it with whoever they can, or if they don’t it just causes them pain until it wears off. But for other species...”

Lando shook his head, staring down. “It’s bad.”

“What happens?” Leia asked.

“For other species, they get the same urges as the Sukupols,” Lando continued. “Except it doesn’t wear off. It just builds up and up. And the person’s internal heat builds too; turns into a ferocious fever. And the only way to get that fever to break is to...”

Lando shifted in his seat, looking uncomfortable.

“What?” Han asked at the same time Leia said, “Oh.”

Han looked between them and Chewie. “What?” he asked again.

“He has to have sex,” Lando said after an awkward moment. “And he has to reach climax. Otherwise, the fever just builds until the body can’t take the heat anymore and shuts down.”

There was a pause.

“Oh,” Han said.

***

They moved Luke to another bedroom on the ship, since the one he had was shared with Leia.

He’d started to stir after they laid him down in the bed and Leia gave him one last forlorn look before they all hightailed it out of there.

Now, Han, Leia, and Chewie stood around the kitchen table, mulling over Lando’s words.

“Someone has got to go in there,” Leia said. “We’ve got to break the fever.”

“We’re not close enough to any place we can get someone to do it,” Han said. “At least not close enough to any place we could get someone _trustworthy_ to do it.”

Leia gave him a dirty look. “I was actually thinking something a bit more local, lazerbrain.”

“What?” Han looked at her in surprise. “One of us?”

“No, not one of us,” Leia rolled her eyes. “You.”

“Me?” Han asked. “Why me?”

“Well for one thing, I’m his sister and Chewie is a different species,” Leia said. “And for another, he’s been mooning over you since you two met on Mos Eisley.”

“No he hasn’t,” Han said. “I mean, he was mooning over you for a long time there-”

“He could feel our connection,” Leia interrupted. “But it was you he really liked. And still likes.”

Han shook his head. “Even if that’s true, that doesn’t mean I have the right to just go in there when he can’t give his full consent and take his-”

He couldn’t quite end the sentence, but Leia stood there, waiting expectantly.

Han scrubbed a hand over his face. “I mean, has he ever-”

Leia raised an eyebrow.

“Is he a virgin?” Han finished.

“How would I know?” Leia asked.

“You’re his sister!” Han exclaimed. “Don’t you guys... talk, or something? Don’t you _share_?”

“Excuse me if we’ve been catching up on more familial matters than our sex lives,” Leia said coolly. “The point is, I don’t know, he’s never shared that with me.”

Han groaned. “Aah, I don’t know. I can’t just go in there like this.”

“Okay fine,” Leia said. “We’ll just let Luke die, and I’ll lose my brother, which is fine, I’ve lost the rest of my family. And you’ll lose your friend, but you’ve got lots of those, right?”

“Alright,” Han said. “I get the point.”

“Do you?” Leia demanded. “Because this is Luke’ life on the line, I’m sure he will understand.”

Han grew silent, gripping the edge of the table and staring at the surface.

“This is fuck or die Solo,” Leia said. “Can you get it up?”

***

Han took a deep breath and entered the room.

There was Luke, pacing the floor, and pulling at his hair.

“Han!” he cried, running over to him as Han shut the door behind him. “Please, help, I don’t know what’s happening. I feel so hot and-”

He broke off, flushing and looking down. Han could clearly see the tent in his pants.

“Luke, listen,” Han said. “That powder you got into? It was from a group called the Sukupols and it’s... it’s sex pollen, Luke.”

Luke looked scared for a moment. Then, he looked relieved. 

“Okay,” he said. “So when does it wear off?”

Han grimaced. “It doesn’t.”

“What?” Luke said. “I don’t- that can’t- I’m just stuck like this? Sick, forever?”

“No,” Han said. “There’s a way to cure this, but you’re not going to like it.”

He explained what Lando had told them, about the fever and the only way to fix it, watching Luke’s expression grow more and more blank.

“Luke?” Han said. “Say something.”

“Alright,” Luke said, looking away. His features shifted into a determined glare. “Okay. Let’s do this.”

“Really?” Han said. “I thought we were going to have to convince you or-”

Han’s mouth was suddenly covered with Luke’s own, a hand sliding around the back of his neck.

He gasped when Luke’s body was pressed against his, heat warming his own skin, his cock hardening in his pants.

Then, Luke’s mouth was suddenly gone and Luke was on his knees in front of Han, yanking at his belt.

He pulled Han’s cock free from his pants and wrapped his mouth around it.

Han yelped and fell back against the door, hands flying to grasp in Luke’s hair.

Luke’s mouth was warm and wet around his cock, tongue pressing hard up against the underside as he moved his mouth.

Han’s hands shook as he brought them to Luke’s hair, trying to steady himself and Luke as well, the kid swallowing his cock like his life depended-oh right. 

Han groaned and slowly rocked his hips, eyes shutting and head falling back at the easy slide of his cock down Luke’s throat. Luke was eager to take it, swallowing around Han’s cock and breathing unevenly through his nose.

Han took a deep breath and slowed his hips. 

“Kid,” he said, his voice hoarse. “As good as you are at that, I’ve got to-”

He cut off, blood rushing to his cheeks as he looked down at Luke. The kid was on his knees, letting the head of Han’s cock fall rest against his mouth, precum smearing his bottom lip. His eyes were wide and innocent, pupils blown wide as he stared up at Han. He looked so sweet and precious; Han could hardly believe what he was about to do.

“Come here,” he said, the gruffness of his voice slightly undercut to the pink of his cheeks.

Luke scrambled to his feet and threw his arms around Han’s neck, kissing him messily.

Luke’s lips were wet with spittle and they slid across Han’s in his attempts to press them to Han’s.

Han slid his hands down Luke’s sides and under his buttocks.

“C’mere,” he said again, soft against Luke’s lips as he gripped Luke’s hips and lifted him upward. Luke went eagerly, taking the opportunity to put his hands to Han’s cheeks and kiss him deeper. He wrapped his legs around Han’s waist and hooked his ankles.

Han dug his fingers into Luke’s thighs, feeling the tender flesh give way to the press of his fingers, sinewy muscle surprisingly soft.

“Sweetheart...” Han groaned, then his breath caught in his throat.  _ Sweetheart? _ No, that couldn’t happen. He couldn’t let himself get carried away in this moment, no matter how good Luke’s ass felt in his grip or how sweet Luke’s mouth tasted. 

No, he had to stay focused, and he had to help Luke from the mess that he caused.

“Luke,” he said. “I’m gonna fuck you now okay?”

Luke pulled back and nodded furiously, fingers working into Han’s hair. “Yes, please,” he whispered, tugging at Han’s hair. “I want your cock so bad Han, please.”

Han swallowed hard and looked back into Luke’s wild eyes, flooded with lust and impatience. Luke wiggled in his grip as he stared too long.

Han cleared his throat. “Okay.” He recaptured Luke’s lips and stepped forward to the bed.

He slowly lowered Luke to the bed, careful to set him down gently.

Luke fingers quickly went to Han’s shirt, yanking at the hem desperately. Han pulled back and helped him, whipping off his shirt and tossing it away. He pulled at Luke’s own shirt, eyes growing wide when Luke arched to brush of touch across his nipples.

Han touched them again and marveled at the whine that Luke let out.

“Han,” Luke said. “I need your cock. I need it inside of me, please.”

“I know,” Han said. He set to work at Luke’s pants, working them off. “I know sweetheart, just hold on.”  
He tugged them down, pressing his lips to Luke’s stomach in open mouthed kisses and listening to Luke’s soft whimpers.

When Luke was naked, Han took half a step back and worked at his own buckle. Luke’s legs still remained wrapped around him, his ankles digging into the back of Han’s thighs as he tried to bring him closer.

Han pushed his pants down and stepped out of them, moving back to Luke’s arms. Luke threw his arms around Han’s neck and pulled him down on top of him.

Han slid an arm under Luke’s waist and and lifted him up further on the bed so that Luke’s head rested on the pillow.

Luke wasn’t too happy with the short break in attention and he made it known by immediately reclaiming Han’s mouth and biting down on his lower lip while he moved his hips up to push against Han. Their cocks rubbed together and Han bit back a strangled yell. He put a hand between them and wrapped it around both of their cocks, stroking rapidly.

Luke yelped and jerked his hips forward into Han’s grip.

“Luke,” Han said through his gritted teeth, the feel of Luke’s cock against his so slick and hot.

Luke tugged at Han’s hair and his lower lip, still slick with spittle, pouted low, though he kept his hips moving up.

“Han,” he fussed insistently. “I need your cock.”

“I’m working on it baby,” Han said, still lost in the feeling of Luke’s cock against his. “Just let me-”

Luke yanked at his hair and looked into his eyes with burning intensity. “ _ Now _ ,” he demanded.

“Okay but I have to-” Han slid a hand underneath Luke and pressed his finger to Luke’s hole.   
Luke chuckled at Han’s surprise when his finger easily slid in and so did the second. 

“Are you kidding?” he said, moving against Han’s fingers. “I’ve been waiting for someone to come fuck me for  _ hours _ , I’ve never been more ready in my life.”

Han pushed a third finger inside of Luke and marveled at the thought; Luke alone in here, preparing himself, fingering his hole as he cried and wished it was another’s cock instead.

Han kissed Luke hungrily, licking into his mouth, pumping his fingers inside of Luke.

Luke moaned and let his mouth fall open. Han kissed along his jaw and latched onto his neck, sucking a bruise into the flesh.

“Han,” Luke wiggled beneath him. “Don’t you dare keep me waiting.”

Han grinned against Luke’s throat. “You got it sweetheart.”

He took his cock in his hand and guided it between Luke’s legs. Luke widened his thighs apart and curled his fingers into Han’s hair. The back of his head pressed hard into the pillow, the curve of his neck tempting Han to take another bite.

Han started off slow, pressing the head of his cock against Luke’s hole, inching his hips forward. Han choked on his breath at the hot, tight press of Luke around his cock.

“Oh for star’s sake Solo,” Luke said, and he dug his heels into the small of Han’s back and forced him forward.

Han yelped, senses overpowered by his cock being suddenly engulfed and the small, writhing body beneath him, pressed skin to skin.

Luke sighed like he’d been in pain up until that point and he was finally experiencing relief.

“Yes,” he breathed. “Finally.”

Even in his overwhelmed state Han managed to let out a small, choked laugh, eyes squeezed shut tight. “You can say that again.”

“Now please,” Luke said, moving his hips up. “ _ Move _ .”

Steadying himself with hands placed on the mattress,” Han did as he was told.

He fucked slowly, watching Luke’s expression. It was probably too intimate for a friend to do when he was simply doing another friend a favor, but for a man desperately in love with his best friend, it was probably fairly normal.

Han rocked his hips, groaning when Luke matched his thrusts.

“Thank the stars,” Luke gasped, forcing his hips up hard. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this?”

“I know,” Han said, snapping his hips. “Listen Luke I-”

“Nope,” Luke wrapped a hand around the back of Han’s neck and pulled him down for a messy kiss. “I don’t want to hear it. I just want you to fuck me.”

“But you wouldn’t want this if-”

“Shut,” Luke kissed him again, biting his bottom lip. “Up. I’m enjoying this and you’re ruining it.”

Han pulled back and looked him in the eyes, rhythm slowing. “You are?”

Luke whined and jerked his hips up to try to get Han to start back up again. “What? Getting fucked and not dying? Yes, it’s wonderful.”

“I mean,” Han regained his rhythm. “The... the getting fucked part.”

Luke laughed a bit, moaning when one thrust went particularly deep. “Yes, I’m enjoying it.”

“And-”

“And,” Luke took Han’s face between his palms, fingers curling into Han’s hairline. “If you were fucking me without it being necessary for me to live, I would still be enjoying it. But for the record, I’m very thankful you stepped up to do this for me.”

“I’ve gotta say,” Han said, thrusting evenly and grinning down at Luke. “I don’t think I’ve ever had someone quite so grateful for my cock.”

“Yeah well,” Luke laughed softly and dug his heels into Han’s buttocks again, jerking his hips to meet Han’s thrusts. “If you would just-ah-move a little faster, I’ll show you just how grateful I can be."

Han moved faster, setting a brutal pace and eliciting a few cries from Luke. 

“Han,” he whined, running his hands down Han’s back.

Han bit back a moan at the scratch of nails down his spine and snapped his hips forward. Luke cried out and tossed his head back, his cock spurting precome between them.

“Han!” he cried as Han rammed into him again, over and over.

“Come on Luke,” Han said, reaching between them to wrap a hand around Luke’s cock. “Come.”

Luke cried, squeezing his eyes shut, fingers digging into Han’s skin.

With a strangled sob of Han’s name, he came, back arching.

The clench of his buttocks around Han’s cock had Han following not long behind, mouth hanging open in a silent groan.

They lay there, panting, coming down from their highs.

Beneath Han, Luke’s skin seemed to cool, the red of his cheeks fading. He sighed and Han knew the hot heat that had been causing him pain was cooling down, just Like Lando said it would.

Luke slowly unfurled his fingers from Han’s biceps and opened his tightly shut eyes. Han opened his own eyes and they gazed at each other, heavy breaths mingling together.

“H-Han?” Luke said softly, eyes wide as he stared.

Han swallowed. “Yeah?”

“Um,” Luke said. “You’re still inside of me.”

“Shit,” Han said. He pulled back quickly and Luke squeaked at the loss.

Han flopped over and laid next to Luke, still panting.

Luke winced as he slowly closed his legs.

“I’m sorry,” Han said.

“For what?” Luke asked, making a face at the come on his stomach.

“For carrying something like that pollen,” Han said. “It wasn’t okay. And then you wouldn't have gotten into this mess.”

“Hm,” Luke took a corner of the sheet and wiped some of the come away. “I do agree that that pollen is bad. But it’s not your fault I got into it. That was my fault.”

He looked over at Han and grinned. “Curiosity. It’s my weakness.”

Han chuckled softly. “Yeah, I guess that’s true.” He looked back at Luke. “I’m still sorry.”

As he looked at Luke, everything seemed to fade away, and all that was left was Luke’s beautiful blue eyes and soft smile.

“I’m glad you’re not dead,” Han said.

Luke’s grin grew. “You and me both.”

“Are you...” Han took a breath. “Okay that it was me?”

Luke’s smile faded a bit. “Han...”

Han prepared himself for the worst.

“I’ve been in love with you since Mos Eisley,” Luke said.

Han couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t speak. All he wanted to do was kiss Luke again, hover over him again, make him make those soft sweet noises.

“Thank the stars,” he said finally and brought Luke in for a kiss.

Luke laughed in between kisses. “I’ve gotta say, I’ve never had anyone someone quite so grateful for my love.”

Han grinned and dove in for another kiss. “Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading! Please leave comments and kudos if you liked:)


End file.
